Demi Demon
by MiniFeverency
Summary: *post-second season of anime* Ciel and Sebastian have arrived in hell, but the immortal life below the depths of Earth is not exactly all Ciel had imagined it would be... More summary inside! Rating may be changed later. SxC!


_**Summary:** Ciel and Sebastian have arrived in hell, but the immortal life below the depths of Earth is not exactly all Ciel had imagined it would be. For one thing, there is a new kind of demon trying to devour him (that is not Sebastian), and whenever Sebastian does look like he is about to feast on him, Ciel's body does not seem to mind... But he sure does! It seems there are more things to being a demon than Ciel thought, and it looks as if Ciel may have to pay heavily for a decision he was not given to make, including possibly becoming as close to dead as an immortal can be! (exclamation points are so fun. they make even the worlds most mundane things dramatic:)_

**Pre-Warning that will only be posted once: there will be a lot of SebaCiel. Also, I apologize if the characters are a tad OOC. I really have no idea how to completely portray someone as wonderful as Ciel or freakin' beastly as Sebastian. Don't read this if you have not seen the second anime season. If you haven't seen the anime at all... Well, I'd suggest picking another story.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Ciel felt as if he was struggling to swim through tar to consciousness. His body was weighed down with a dreary sleep that seemed hardly natural. Mismatching eyes flickered as fast as insect wings against his cheeks, slowly pulling the world into focus. <em>Where... Where am I?<em> he thought as he finally broke the surface. When his eyes opened all the way, he could simply stare up at the cream colored ceiling. He tried moving his arms and legs, but his body would not respond. He could barely twitch in the slightest, but as he completely awoke, he felt every inch of himself. His skin was burning. He felt like he was surrounded in fire, burning him to the very core of his existence. Panic swam through his blood, poisoning every attempt at movement, until he calmed himself down. He took in his surroundings, glad that he could turn his head left and right, though just barely. Sounds of breathing, maybe his own, registered throughout the room. He was lying on a rather opulent bed in a suite he had no recollection of entering. The bay window let sunlight poor unfiltered into the room, burning into his eyes as he gazed at the brightly colored decor. Red drapes hung limp and moth-eaten next to the window frame, and the carpet seemed to match. The door was oak, matching the rest of the furniture of the room, except the stone fireplace.

With all his senses and wits about him again, Ciel realized that the weight of his limbs and, not to mention, the heat were from an exterior source. Taking a slight breath, he tucked his chin to look at what was holding him down. His eyes fell upon ebony colored hair and a pale, sharp face. He nearly screamed. "What the bloody hell do you think you are doing, Sebastian!" he demanded instantly. The demon's eyes gleamed ruby red as he kept his master's legs and arms pinned down. There was something in the way Sebastian looked at him that made Ciel's heart freeze in terror. _He could do anything he wants. He can kill me. There is nothing I can do_, Ciel thought to himself, shocked by how calmly he accepted this fate. _Is it possible that... I think I deserve it?_

Sebastian raised himself, keeping Ciel's body captive, and gave an emotionless gaze into his master's eyes. Ciel matched his stare with a look of indignation and annoyance. "I know you must hate me. Do it. You have tried before. This time, do not miss," Ciel sneered. His heart felt like it was shattering at the truth of it, but what did he have to gain from that emotion? He tucked it away, focusing more on the fear screaming throughout ever cell of his body. He knew better than anyone else what Sebastian was capable of. At the time, he had never thought that Sebastian would use it against him, but then again, there was no way anyone could have predicted the past events.

With a fake smile, Sebastian leaned in, his mouth open as if preparing to take a bite out of Ciel's neck. Ciel let his eyes close, clinging to the dream he had just had of walking off the edge with the butler now trying to kill him, and awaited the nothingness of death. Instead, he felt a release of air in the sound of a laugh against his neck. Ciel's eyes snapped open. Sebastian's mouth grazed his throat, and under the fear, Ciel felt a certain emotion he had not before. "I do not hate you, young master," Sebastian whispered.

In a flash, he was on the other side of the room. Ciel blinked stupidly. As a human, he never would have been able to see Sebastian's movements, but now... He could see every distinct step. Sebastian brought Ciel's folded clothes over to the bed, waiting for Ciel to sit up and allow him to dress him. His butler's face held no emotion, and Ciel felt a pain of lacking. He felt more alone than he ever had, and though he now had Sebastian by his side for the rest of eternity, he could not see the good in that if Sebastian simply wanted to kill him. "Why do you not?" he asked the demon, moving to perch on the edge of the bed to be dressed. The response was a quick smirk that held no weight in the butler's eyes.

"Surely you have other things you are more concerned about, young master," he said blandly. Ciel cringed inwardly at the emptiness of his tone.

He ignored it. "Where are we? Why did we stop the carriage?"

"A heavy rain came in. We had to lodge here for the night, young master. I am sorry for the inconvenience." Sebastian slipped the nightshirt over Ciel's head and redressed him quickly.

"Why did you have me held down if not to kill me?"

Another smirk. "It is your first lesson."

Ciel froze in his movement to get off the bed. "Lesson, did you say?"

"Yes. If you are going to be a demon, my lord, you must be taught the ways of one." Ciel looked up at Sebastian. He did not like being underestimated or undermined, and the butler's tone held nothing but a smug tone one would use while talking to someone lowly.

"Fool, I need no such thing." Ciel smiled evilly. "That is why I have you, is it not?"

"And if you were to be caught without me?" Sebastian's eyes met Ciel's for the first time since his stare. A shiver threatened to creep down Ciel's spine, though he did not necessarily feel afraid. Things had been confusing lately. His body reacted in ways he was not used to without any reason to do so. He could not understand it.

Ciel showed none of his concern on the outside. His smirk deepened. "I would call you to me. You cannot disobey a direct order. You are my butler for eternity."

Sebastian stayed silent for a second before bowing before Ciel. Despite having won the argument, Ciel felt a crushing emotion of sorrow fill him. His facade wavered and fell apart. Tucking his chin for his hair to block his expression, he listened to the butler's quick steps while performing a semi-altered, yet normal routine, hoping that he would not notice the weakness Ciel could not help but display. Quickly, he cleared the emotions away, as if sweeping them with a broom. He focused on the feeling throughout his body, a strange humming sensation that had been constant since he was reborn a demon.

"Besides, what could you possibly teach me by holding me down?" he snapped.

Sebastian stopped in preparing their things to leave and faced his master. "The original plan was for you to struggle, not to surrender." His eyes seemed to search Ciel's face for a moment before he turned back to his work. Ciel was silently grateful he had, or else he would have noticed the outrageous blush creeping up his neck. This was exactly what he had meant- his body kept doing such strange things. "I was trying to teach you the basics of self defense against a demon."

"As soon as I woke?" Ciel grumbled indignantly.

"I am sorry, master. I had no idea that you would concede to death so easily." Sebastian turned to look at his master, a small smile on his mouth. Ciel's body went tense. It was a real smile, one he had not seen since he had re-awoken a demon. "I must say, you are quite a mystery, young master."

Ciel's blush intensified as he picked at the buttons on his shirt. "Do not be dense. Pack up and let us leave." He grabbed his cane and walked out of the room, leaving everything else to his able butler. When the door shut behind him, he leaned against it, breathing hard. Why was his heart pounding? Was he still afraid of Sebastian, though he obviously had no intent on killing him? Yet. He had no intent of killing him yet. He supposed that would explain his heart, but his body was the color of strawberries. He ignored it. _Fear just does not sit right with me_, he murmured to himself as an excuse and left for the parlor.

As he entered, he noticed just how empty the inn in which they were staying was. There were only three people in the parlor, one of them being the owner at the counter. The other two were a young man and woman whose eyes turned the sharpest shade of blazing yellow as he approached. _Just where am I?_ Ciel pondered, confused. The only other time he had seen eyes like those were on a different demon Sebastian had killed in a futile effort to eat Ciel's soul. _Could those people be demons?_ He watched their movements closely. They seemed just like regular humans flirting over tea in an Inn, but he could sense them. The twisted feeling they left in his stomach made him weak. He sat down at a table on the opposite side of the room, close to the corner.

_Could I be... In Hell?_

"HELLO, MR. VAHNS," a boisterous, annoying voice boomed. The owner jumped off his stool he had been perched on and nearly fell over himself bowing to the mystery speaker.

"Good evening, your highness, how may I be of service to you?" He stumbled over his words, obviously nervous of the new arrival. Ciel could not fathom why. The man was tall, yes, but that was his only even slightly intimidating feature. He was lanky and pale with hair that gleamed like lightning. As he walked into the parlor, Ciel's stomach dropped, and his vision went blurry. He could feel the man's power leaking into his every pore, making him drowsy. His body began to feel the way it did when he first woke that morning.

The man with lightning hair turned his bright crimson eyes away from the owner, completely ignoring him. Instead, his eyes snapped on Ciel's. His whole body jolted from the onslaught of power that came from eye contact. He wondered, almost half-kidding, if it was maybe the reason anytime his eyes connected with Sebastian's, his whole body buzzed. He knew without even having to think it over it was not. This made his body tired, as if he was holding up a great weight, where as that gaze made him tingle, like electricity dancing through his veins.

"What's this? A delectable snack, just waiting upon my arrival?" the man cooed. "Oh, Vahns, you have simply outdone yourself. Is he not just the cutest thing, trying so hard not to fall asleep. What a child, though he obviously has been trying to hold himself as an adult, even half-asleep."

"I-I apologize, sir, b-but that is o-one of the g-guests," the owner stuttered, but his words held no sway. The man pulled a chair next to Ciel's, sat down, and leaned in close to his face, never breaking eye contact. Ciel's eyes could hardly remain half-open as the man analyzed him. His smile was irritating him, but Ciel could do nothing. His body would simply not react.

The man's eyes closed as he inhaled. He leaned in even closer, his nose grazing the skin of Ciel's neck. The contact nearly made him fall out of his chair. "He smells so... Delicious." The man pulled away, though barely, and returned his gaze back to Ciel's. "What's your name, young demi-demon?"

Ciel found the energy in him to smirk. "Sod off," he hissed out, his voice failing him. His hair fell down in his face, and he nearly passed out as the man's face grew closer again.

"Do not be so cocky. I eat young ones like you for snacks, demi-demon," the man warned in a fake-cheerful tone. Ciel's eyes fluttered as he grabbed at the tiny thread of consciousness with all he had, but he knew it was not enough. Suddenly, there was a rush of air and two warm arms wrapped around him. He could smell Sebastian as he rested his head and a smile fell on his mouth.

"I would appreciate if you did not soil my property with your foul being." Sebastian's voice sounded deadly.

_Who are you referring to as 'your property'! _Ciel wanted to snap, but he could barely even open his eyes, let alone speak. He felt Sebastian's energy all around him and wrapped himself in it like a blanket, slowly easing his eyes open. Sebastian sighed and looked down at Ciel. Ciel's blood boiled as Sebastian gazed at him with such a longing, he could not move. "I leave you alone for a few seconds, and you attract one of the largest dangers there could be," he mourned, continuing to stare down at his master. Ciel had to look away, but he could not move his head. His body heated up, burning as if on fire, until finally, the other spoke a reply.

The other man laughed. "So it was you who ruined his beautiful eye! But I am afraid I did not know he was 'yours'. I did not smell your mark."

Ciel still could not look away as Sebastian met the eyes of the man. A smile curled on the butler's lips, and his eyes lit with a fire that seemed so beautifully tempestuous, it was out of place on a human's face._ But he is not a human_, Ciel reminded himself. _He is an incredible demon. _ Curling the eternal thirteen-year-old into one arm, Sebastian slid silverware into his hand, ready to attack his opponent. "That does not change that you have nearly harmed something of mine. I shall have to give you a warning, as to not give you any foolish ideas." Sebastian smirked. "After all, what kind of butler would I be if I could not do something as simple as protect Ciel from a Master Demon." Ciel's eyes widened at his name. He had never heard Sebastian truly say it before, or never just as "Ciel", at least. It sounded... Beautiful.

_What am I thinking? _Ciel snapped at himself. _Should I not be more focused on the fact there is another demon after me- a "master" demon, at that?_

Knives flew from a flick of Sebastian's wrist, pinning on the wall just behind the demon. The demon did not even flinch. With a smirk, he looked at Ciel, who had managed to gather the energy to turn his head. If his enemy fell, he wanted to be able to watch him bleed. The demon smiled, winked, and waved at him. "Sleepy, sleepy Ciel, so well protected! But why? You have a cold heart, Corvus.* Surely you have not taken a liking to this worthless demi-demon? I could take him off your hands." The bright eyes that had sent chills of fear down Ciel's spine now looked at him hungrily. "He would hardly be a snack." He licked his lips slowly, causing Ciel to use all of his energy to pull himself closer to Sebastian.

Sebastian looked down at his master, childishly curling against him in fear. Ciel was used to having things want to eat him, but there was something about this demon... This "master" demon, apparently... That Ciel could not shake off as lightly as the others. He wondered if it was because he had taken his immortality for granted. Regardless, Ciel's eyes connected with Sebastian's. His face had gotten closer. Ciel felt the air in his lungs leak out in surprise. The demon on the other side of the room had completely disappeared from his mind. Sebastian leaned closer, his hair tickling Ciel's ear as he kissed Ciel's nose. "Do not worry, bocchan," he whispered, sending goosebumps all over Ciel's body. Sebastian's mouth suddenly met Ciel's causing him to blink in completely surprise. His mind went numb, and he could feel his blood practically singing through him, burning his skin.

Ciel shoved Sebastian's face away, nearly slapping him. "What the bloody hell do you think you are doing, Sebastian!" he growled, his eyes bright crimson. Sebastian's own eyes were colored the same, but they leaked something Ciel could not place. It made his stomach knot, and he was instantly glad he was not standing, or else his legs would have been shaking. Sebastian smiled, his features returning to normal. He looked at the demon across the room, forcing Ciel to realize that not only had he forgotten he was in mortal danger, but that he had not even noticed the other demon's panicked screeches.

Sebastian rested Ciel down on the chair, bowing to him before turning back to the other demon. "He holds my mark now, though it is temporary." Sebastian's eyes glowed in the dim parlor. Ciel looked around, noticing the other demons who had been in the room with them had cleared out. "But I promise, your warning will be very permanent." With that, Sebastian went in to strike against the "master" demon.

* * *

><p><strong>A cliffie? In my <em>first chapter<em>? Ooh, I'm cruel. ;] Please do read and review. This is my first fanfic for this, and I'm curious to see if I did alright or not. Flames welcome. *hit me with your best shot!* **

**have an awesome day/night!**

**~MiniFeverency**

*Corvus is Latin for raven. :]**  
><strong>


End file.
